The legalization of medicinal Cannabis is occurring across the United States and in many other countries. As a result, the global demand for cannabinoids is increasing. In addition, a number of recent medical studies report health benefits of many cannabinoids. Cannabis contains over 85 cannabinoids, most of them have been found to have therapeutically beneficial properties. The most widely known cannabinoids found in cannabis known to have the most therapeutic properties are cannabidiol (CBD) and tetrahydrocannabinol (THC). A number of other cannabinoids, such as cannabigerol (CBG) and cannabinol (CBN), also have been shown to exhibit health benefits.
Cannabinoids are generally known as being psychoactive; however, the psychoactive properties of cannabinoid products depend on the amount of tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) in the products. Accordingly, there is demand for cannabinoid products that are essentially free of tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), or do not contain tetrahydrocannabinol (THC).
Recently, a number of medical applications for cannabidiol (CBD) relate to treatment of conditions that effect children. Because physicians and parents do not want their children consuming a psychoactive product, there is growing demand for cannabidiol (CBD) without tetrahydrocannabinol (THC). Associated with this demand for a tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) free product, there is a demand for botanically derived and extracted products, rather than synthetically derived products.
The terms hemp and cannabis refer to the genus Cannabis, which contains three species Cannabis sativa, Cannabis indica, and Cannabis ruderalis. All three species are of the family Cannabaceae, which also includes the genus Humulus, or hops. Cannabis is a flowering plant that is indigenous to central Asia and India. Humans have been cultivating and using cannabis for thousands of years, going back to the ancient Romans, Greeks, and the Islamic empires of the Middle East and Africa.
There are at least 113 different cannabinoids present in the cannabis plant. All of the classes of cannabinoids are derived from a common precursor compound, cannabigerol (CBG). The cannabis plant also contains a variety of terpenoids. Most such compounds are lipophilic and phenolic.
Below are the structures of many common cannabinoids:

Cannabinoids can be extracted from dried hemp and cannabis leaves of the three species Cannabis sativa, Cannabis indica, and Cannabis ruderalis using a hydrocarbon solvent such as butane, a supercritical solvent such as carbon dioxide, or ethanol. Butane extraction and supercritical CO2 extraction, have accounted for the majority of production of cannabinoid concentrates currently available on the market. A third extraction method, based on ethanol has been gaining market share as a solvent of choice for manufacturing high-quality cannabis extracts.
Butane is a gas at standard conditions, and requires the extraction to be carried out at above atmospheric pressure. Following the extraction, butane is relatively easy to purge from the resulting extract because of its lower boiling point. However, the largest drawback to using butane for the extraction of cannabinoids is safety. Butane is highly combustible, and its use has resulted in a number of explosions in small extractors. Furthermore, there is concern that if the butane is not pure, undesirable and potentially toxic hydrocarbons can end up in the extract product.
Liquid carbon dioxide can be employed to extract cannabidiol (CBD) and other cannabinoids from the cannabis plant. The extraction is performed using liquid carbon dioxide (CO2) in its super-critical range, typically at extraction temperatures above 31° C. and pressures above 74 bar. According to the super critical extraction process, the solid matrix (leaves) to be extracted is loaded into a pressurized chamber, into which the liquid carbon dioxide is then pumped. The desired extractable component, cannabidiol (CBD), will dissolve in the carbon dioxide to form a solution. The resulting solution is pumped into a settling chamber, which is at a lower pressure. At the reduced pressure of the settling chamber, the dissolved solid precipitates. Solubility of the cannabidiol in the supercritical fluid is directly related to pressure. Once the solute has precipitated out of the solution the carbon dioxide will be pumped out and will be recompressed for further use in extraction. Supercritical CO2 extraction is effective because: 1) CO2 is inert and non-toxic, and 2) CO2 is non polar. However, CO2 will also extract many plant waxes, lipids, and other non-polar and undesired components. Because supercritical CO2 extraction must be run at high pressure, there is additional cost and safety problems with the extraction equipment and apparatus itself.
Even though ethanol is safer than butane and more effective than supercritical CO2, a standard ethanol extraction introduces other difficulties. The polar nature of ethanol allows ethanol to readily mix with water and dissolve water soluble molecules during the extraction process. This results in a greater amount of impurities being introduced into the extract. For example, chlorophyll will be co-extracted with ethanol and the resulting extract will have a dark color and an unpleasant taste. As a result, using ethanol extraction requires a large number of downstream purification steps, including expensive column chromatography, in order to meet pharmaceutical purity specifications.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US20060167283 A1 discloses methods to purify and isolate cannabidiol (CBD) from dried plant material which include (a) decarboxylating the leaves (b) extracting cannabinoids using supercritical carbon dioxide (c) precipitation using C1-C12 alcohol (d) filtration (e) redissolving the cannabidiol enriched extract into pentane (f) removal of insoluble material and (g) evaporation of solvent producing crystals.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,034,395 discloses a method for preparing extracts of natural products such as plant material, and for preparing purified extracts from crude extracts of natural products, by extraction with hot gas. The cannabinoids are volatilized at a high temperature along with a heated gas. The cannabinoids are volatilized in one or more stages at increasing temperatures, and the volatilized components are condensed and collected at one or both stages.
Over forty years ago, a new process was developed specifically for large scale industrial purifications. U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,589 disclosed a chromatography system involving a separation tower divided into a number of individual separation beds. These beds are connected in series, and the outlet at the bottom most bed is connected to a pump that returned flow in a continuous loop to the upper most bed. The inlet apparatus for each bed has a port connected to a downward flowing conduit. The conduits terminate in fittings attached to a rotary valve designed to control both ingress and egress of liquids into or from the inlets to each individual bed. The system is called Simulated Moving Bed (SMB) chromatography because the beds appear to be moving in a direction countercurrent to the direction of flow. There are hundreds of adsorbents which have been used for simulated moving bed systems, some of which include resins, zeolites, alumina, and silica.
Simulated Moving Bed (SMB) technology represents a variation on the principles of high performance liquid chromatography. SMB can be used to separate particles and/or chemical compounds that would be difficult or impossible to separate by any other means. Furthermore, SMB technology represents a continuous process which provides a significant economic and efficiency advantages in manufacturing operations compared to batch typical batch separation methods including crystallization and stepwise chromatographic separations.
Conventional methods for the purification of cannabinoids are associated with a large number of downstream purification steps, including expensive column chromatography, in order to meet high purity specifications. Methods are sought to purify and recover a cannabidiol (CBD) rich oil which contains essentially no THC. To satisfy the growing demand for the cannabidiol (CBD) oil being essentially free of tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), there is a need for an efficient extraction process that can be carried out on a commercial scale to produce high purity cannabidiol (CBD) products. The potential for even small amounts of THC remaining in the purified CBD oil product can be undesirable.